Save Me
by Harmony201
Summary: You'll be surprised what alcohol will do to a mean little fifteen year old Louise and when things at a college party becomes too much for the Belcher kids, especially Louise. Tina calls the one person who can save Louise before it's too late... Logan. Louigan One Shot


**Louigan One Shot. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Save me**

"Uhh…" Tina groaned nervously as her, Louise, and Gene walked up the steps of a porch of a frat house where there was a party.

Tina was in an oversize navy blue sweater, skinny jeans, and black heels.

Gene in blue shorts, yellow t-shirt, and red chucks.

Louise, a leather jacket and a very short grey dress with black knee length leather boots.

This was Louise's idea, Gene agreed and they didn't care what Tina thought, who was in charge of her teen siblings while Bob and Linda had date night.

Louise was fifteen and still needed her nineteen year old sister and sixteen year old brother to babysit her Louise's behavior got worse over the years.

"Guy, this is a bad idea," Tina whispered to them.

"Come on T, let's have fun!" Louise cheered.

"But you guys are underage and-"

Louise cut her off.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" Louise hissed.

Tina groaned.

They walked in the big house that had flashing lights, loud music, and drunk college kids.

Gene noticed the chocolate fountain and started drooling.

"I'll be… over there!" he cheered running off.

"No Gene!" Tina called out.

"Bye!" Louise ran off.

"No…" Tina sighed. "We need to stay together."

Tina walked over to a row of metal chairs in the dining room and sat down.

There was a couple seriously making out next to her. The red haired girl on the guy's lap, grabbing her crotch.

Tina just sat there thinking about what her parents would do to her if they knew where they were.

Suddenly, Tina noticed there was a crowd of people in the living room where the DJ was.

Tina got up and pushed through the crowd saying 'excuse me please'.

When she got through she saw two girls twerking and then her eyes moved to Louise, who was grinding on some guy, who was far pass eighteen.

Tina's face turned red and her face expression wasn't normal for a human.

"Louise!" she yelled.

It was clear she was drunk, she wasn't standing up straight and she looked like she was going to vomit.

"Hey T-bug," she smiled looking wasted.

"Dudu, she's pregnant and I really don't think her biker boyfriend would be okay with this," Tina lied groaning a little, almost giving away the lie, but luckily the dumbass believed it and backed up. Which was good, because if that didn't work Tina would scream and maybe he would have ran off.

Once he was gone, Tina started talking.

"How much have you had to drink?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, six…"

"Six?! We've only been here for twenty minutes!"

"Well, I-"

A scream interrupted them.

"This kid is throwing up chocolate!" a girl screamed. She was talking about Gene.

Tina ran to the kitchen to Gene leaving Louise.

There was a guy licking the chocolate vomit as Gene threw it up.

"Yum chocolate!" the guy smiled.

Tina grabbed Gene and rushed him to the bathroom down the hall.

Gene you had too much chocolate!" Tina sighed.

"That's impossible!" he yelled.

She took care of him in the bathroom, washing his face, giving him water, and wiping his vomit covered shirt with a white towel

After fifteen minutes, Tina and Gene decided to get Louise and leave. They walked back to the party, and when they finally found Louise, she was dancing to '7/11' By: Beyoncé on the table with people around her cheering.

"Oh no," Tina said under her breath.

"I wanna dance!" Gene joined the crowd and Tina lost him.

Tina needed help, she couldn't get both of them, when one is dancing like a stripper and the other is eating everything he sees. Louise wasn't going to listen to Tina anyways.

Louise started dancing in front of a guy who was watching every move she made. They were both looking each other in the eyes and Tina knew what that meant.

She needed help now.

And there was only one person who could stop her.

Tina pulled out her phone and dialed a number she never thought she would.

Logan Bush.

"Bush," Logan answered.

"It's Tina, Tina Belcher, Louise and Gene Belcher's sister. Daughter of Bob and Linda Belcher. Bob from Bob's Burgers, the restaurant, remember the one you worked at until Louise fired you. We go to the same college, remember?"

"Tina, I have called ID. What's up?" Logan was in his dorm room playing video games with Jacob, one of his best friends.

"I need help."

"With?"

"Remember when I said Louise's name?"

"Yeah…"

"It's Louise."

"Nope," Logan said quickly.

"Logan please! We're at the Alpha frat party."

"What?! I didn't even get invited! How did you?!"

"Tammy invited me."

They all went to SeaLand University, that's why Tina had Logan's number, because of study hall and him tutoring her.

"Look I hate your sister, so whoever she's messing with isn't my problem."

"Logan! I need you to talk to her, she's drunk and she's just going to make a mistake and she won't listen to me!"

"She's drunk?!" Logan laughed.

"Please…" Tina started crying.

Logan, like other guys, hated it when a woman cried and would do anything to get them to stop.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll be there in two minutes." He hung up.

Tina smiled and rushed to find Gene.

When she did, Logan showed up in his normal maroon shirt with grey long sleeves and jeans.

"Hey…you," Gene smiled. He drunk a little too.

Logan groaned.

"Whatever," Logan sighed. "Where is she?"

Tina pointed to the living room.

Logan walked in the room to the crowd of drunk kids dancing. He found Louise and that guy making out in the back of the room. Logan changed from bored and tired to mad. He pushed through the crowd angrily and broke the two up.

"Hey," the dudu yelled.

"Logan!" Louise yelled.

"Back off!" Logan pushed the guy back.

Everyone was watching them now.

"What's your deal?" the dudu asked.

"You!" Logan yelled.

"Logan get out!" Louise snapped.

"Dudu, what's your problem?" the dudu asked.

"You know she's only fifteen!" Logan hissed.

"What? That is not what a look fifteen year old looks like!"

Louise did have a full body and that dress wasn't helping.

"Well she is and fifteen will get you twenty!" Logan was talking about prison talk.

"Woo..." The guy backed up.

Louise rolled her eyes.

"Mess with her again, and I'll kick your ass!"

Logan roughly grabbed Louise's arm and walked her out.

Everyone was so drunk that they went back to dancing.

"Awe!" Louise yelled as they walked out.

"Louise, are you crazy?! A frat party?!" Logan snapped.

"I was just having fun, party shitter!"

"Really losing you virginity to a loser like that is fun?"

"What? How do you know I'm a vir-"

"Tina tells me everything about you guys and who are you hanging around to lose it?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Well, if you lost it to that guy, you'd probably wake up with STD's "

"What?!"

"You think he'd use a condom on you, bet he's never seen one," Logan laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Logan walked Louise to Tina's car, where Tina and Gene were waiting.

"Louise, please slow down, you're scaring your sister and you're still a kid, you're too young for this stuff."

He helped her in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Logan," Tina smiled.

"Welcome." He turned to Louise. "Don't fuck with college boys," Logan was about to close her car door, but Louise stopped him.

Louise jumped out and gave him a hug. "Thanks," she smiled, then pushed him away.

"Anytime four ears."

Louise got back in the car and he closed the door. The second Louise's head hit the seat, she was out.

"You guys should hurry home," Logan said then closed the door.

As they drove away, Logan waved goodbye.

"Crazy Belchers," Logan laughed.


End file.
